hellgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vitero-Doll's Unofficial Evoker Strategy Guide
Regarding this Article, Wikis, Public Editing, and Titles Hi, I was once a top editor of Bethesda's Wiki for modding The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, and an issue came up there that I thought I should mention. By the rules of a Wiki, any article submitted is public property and can be edited by anyone: :Please note that all contributions to HellgateDB are considered to be released under the GNU Free Documentation License (see Project:Copyrights for details). If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly and redistributed at will, then don't submit it here. Now, the issue is that this article has an author's name in the title. This implies that the article is not public, but rather the property of Virus, Ratero, and Blood-Doll and they should be the only ones editing it. I don't know how this particular Wiki reacts to such things, but the Wiki I was in charge of decided to not allow that. We felt that guides would be improved by public editing, and that titles with authors names prevented that. So what I'm asking is, do you (Virus/Ratero/Blood-Doll) mean for this guide to be edited by others? Or is this Wiki merely hosting your guide? Do you know what this Wiki's rules are about doing so? If others are expected and encouraged to edit this guide, have you considered the effect of the name of the guide? I'm definitely not trying to take credit from anyone. I think everyone in the Evoker community knows how much you three contribute, and this guide is not an exception. The Edit History should provide a very specific and detailed overview of who has done what with the guide, which is a far more fair way to show who has credit for what. Regardless, I hope that this article turns into everything it should be, and applaud your decision to start working on it. Just let us know if we can help, or if you consider this article locked. Thanks, Dragoon Wraith talk 18:02, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Comment on Editing I, Virus have compiled the information from Ratero and Blood-doll's work. Although there is a title on the Guide, I do not deny the opportunity for editing this guide. HOWEVER, like stated in the guide, I work on this in an word document which then I copy and paste information into the guide. If someone spends 30 minutes doing a section, then I copy and paste my version in, it both erases their work, wastes their time, and takes away information from the guide. I want people to submit articles to ME so I can add them in, credit them accordingly, and make sure it's all accurate. If you have something to add, please email me at subzerokirby@yahoo.com with the topic heading of Vitero-Doll Submission. Or, preferably, PM Virus in HGL Forums. Now, like I said, edits are welcome, but edits that I am unaware of, or not contacted about may or may not be read by me. The guide is more-or-less contributed to Ratero and blood-doll, but in no way shape or form is it 'our' property. I only ask for submissions to this guide be emailed or PMed to me so I can credit appropriately and confirm this guide to be the most accurate compiled information out there. On top of the updates, I will weekly copy and paste my guide into this, to ensure there is no tampering with the data. Thank you. -Virus aka Cyssero aka Z-ro